This Is Hurt
by Anjani FujoshiHHCBKS
Summary: Harusnya aku tau bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku agar aku menghidupkan kekasihmu yang sudah terbujur kaku disana selama 3 tahun. Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura menginginkan diriku. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Kekasihmu seorang gadis. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau membutuhkan lelaki sepertiku? Oh iya aku lupa,Kau hanya berpura-pura. Yaoi! ChanBaek! HunHan!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Hurt**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre :** **Hurt / Comfort & Romance**

 **Cast :** **Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Xi LuHan, Oh SeHun**

 **Summary: Harusnya aku tau. Tau bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku agar aku menghidupkan kekasihmu yang sudah terbujur kaku disana selama 3 tahun. Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura menginginkan diriku. Ini sakit, kau tau? Jadi aku putuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Ini sakit, kau tau? kekasihmu seorang gadis. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau membutuhkan lelaki sepertiku? Oh iya aku lupa. Kau hanya berpura-pura. Ini sakit, kau tau? Yaoi! ChanBaek! HunHan!**

WARNING! : This is my fanfiction! no plagiat!

 **Don't Like Don't Reading!**

 **Note : Baca A/N dibawah**

 **HappyReading^^**

"Aku membutuhkanmu" "Kau milikku" "Aku menginginkanmu" "Jangan pergi dariku" "Kau dan aku adalah takdir"

Kata-kata itu selalu tergiang dikepalaku. Membuatku berada dalam sebuah labirin dan aku mendapat 2 cabang untuk keluar dari sana. Yan satu menawarkan kegelisahan dan yang satunya lagi kepura-puraan. Aku dilema. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Akhirnya aku hanya duduk didepan cabang labirin itu sambil menangisi takdirku yang sudah masuk kedalam halaman yang rumit bagai benang kusut. Haruskah aku memilih kegelisahan? Haruskah aku memilih kepura-puraan? Apa aku harus duduk menangisi takdir? Menyedihkan sekali.

Lama aku menangis dilabirin itu. Dan pada akhirnya aku memilih kepura-puraan sebagai jalan takdirku, tanpa tau bahwa kedua cabang itu sama saja artinya. Sakit. Yah, artinya sakit dan mungkin tak bisa disembuhkan. Apa aku harus menjalaninya? Hah.. Menyedihkan. Tapi tetap saja, aku mencintaimu walaupun yang kurasakan sangat sakit. Kau selalu mendapat singgasana tertinggi dihatiku. Hati yang rapuh ini.

.

.

"Baek, ayo kita bercinta"

Deg

"Tap-tapi kita baru melakukannya 1 jam yang lalu, Yeollie.. itu pun.."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu"

"Tap.."

"Apa kau menolakku? Ya sudah"

"Yeollie..Aku.."

"Diamlah" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Bagaimana kau sebut bercinta, tapi kau bahkan tak pernah memasuki lubangku.. Hiks" isaknya dengan lirih

"Apa aku pantas seperti ini? Apa aku harus merubah segalanya? Ini sakit, kau tau?"

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, lelaki cantik nan manis. Tak pernah bersedih dan selalu tersenyum. Namun, dibalik senyum manisnya, ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya yang membuncah seperti ingin sekali meledak mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Ia hidup karna ada sebuah mutiara yang ditanamkan sejak lahir pada jantungnya. Mutiara itu datang dari mimpi sang ibu yang nyatanya adalah seorang lelaki. Lelaki istimewa? Tentu saja. Namun, mutiara itu terpecah menjadi dua saat Baekhyun memasuki usia remaja, mengharuskan Baekhyun bertahan hidup dengan satu pecahan mutiara itu. Pecahan satunya telah hilang bagai angin lalu. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun masih bertahan hidup dengan pecahan mutiara perak itu karna semangatnya yang tak pernah luntur dan juga karna, Park Chanyeol

.

.

"Hey, Bangunlah.. Aku merindukanmu.. Sudah 3 tahun kau terbaring disini, sayang.. Tapi kau belum bangun juga.. Tapi kau tenang saja.. Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bangun lagi, sayang.. Aku berjanji.. Kita akan bersama-sama lagi" ucapnya lirih

Baekhyun disana. mengintip dibalik cela tembok itu. Sekali lagi hatinya teriris pedih.

"Chan..yeolie.. Bisakah kau bersamaku saja? Bolehkah aku egois?" lirih Baekhyun menahan denyut-denyut menyakitkan didalam hatinya

Baekhyun berbaik dan berjalan pelan agar Chanyeol tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan berhasil. Dia berhasil keluar dari ruang rahasia itu.

.

.

"Sehunnie.. Apakah Baek akan baik-baik saja? Aku.. Aku tak bisa melihat sahabatku diperbuat semedekian rupa! Aku tidak bisa! Tidak Bisa! Sehunnie.. Hiks"

"Sttt.. Bukankah kau sudah setuju akan hal ini, hm?"

"Tidak, aku fikir dengan begini Baek akan bahagia. Tapi, nyatanya apa?! Dia semakin tersiksa! Sebenarnya apa rencanamu dengan saudara idiotmu itu, hah?! Jawab aku Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan frustasi. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah

"Kau.. Akan tau nanti."

"Hiks, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Baek, aku akan membencimu. Camkan itu!" ucap Luhan dengan terisak dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun

"Lu, kalau kau tau ini sejak awal, kau pasti tidak akan melirikku barang... sedetikpun" lirihnya

 _Dunia ini memang fana. Penuh dengan Kegelishan, Kepura-puraan dan hal-hal yang membuat manusia merasakan perasaan sakit yang membuatnya terpuruk. Dunia yang penuh omong-kosong dan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk ke akal. Pengorbanan akan cinta pun tak lepas dari dunia ini. Menyakitkan, tapi tetap dilakukan. Menyedihkan, tapi tetap diteruskan. Dunia bagaikan pemilik takdir. Ini menyedihkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 **A/N : Hayhayhayy! aku balik lagi.. ada yang kangen? *Nggak. ampuni Ca.. Ca tau Ca ngetelantarin I Give Up dan malah buat ff baru.. tapi ketahuilah wahai eonni hyung sekalian.. Ca bakalan lanjut kok.. hehehe**

 **ff ini Ca persembahin buat eonni Dhinie~ Thank you eonni, udah bantu Ca.. semoga suka yah..**

 **11 hari lagi, EXO bakalan konser di Indonesia! Ca bakalan bawa Spanduk 1000x1000 tulis CHANBAEK 3 *Gila**

 _Tra-lalalalala~_ **Gimana sama ff ini? Tuangkan semua unek-unek eonni hyung readers juseyeooo di review okay?**

 **Oh iya.. Ca juga mau bilang makasih banget sama sahabat Ca yang udah ngedukung Ca.. Oke Stevi? Hehehe**

 **Mau ff ini lanjutt? Review okay?**

 **Okedeh.. bye semuanya.. aku cinta kalian**

 **follow ig aku yah.. anjanifujo**

 **E...XODUSS**

 **Salam manis^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku tak bisa merasakan dinginnya malam. Aku seakan mati rasa.

Malam ini aku lewati dengan tangis lagi. Cengeng sekali aku. Aku memang menyedihkan.. Semua tau itu. Jadi, apa yang harusku lakukan? Aku tak bisa menahan sakit ini. Katakan aku plin-plan karna hal ini. Tapi sungguh.. Aku ingin sekali melarikan diriku untuk sementara dari dunia ini. Katakan aku egois karna menginginkan Chanyeol untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi sungguh.. Aku ingin menjadi yang utama baginya.

Namun semuanya mustahil.

"Hiks. Ingatlah, Byun Baekhyun.. kau hanya dimanfaatkan. Jadi, kau tak bisa mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu.. Kau itu hanya orang yang secara kebetulan mempunyai sumber kehidupan yang lain dari manusia dimuka bumi ini. Dan secara kebetulan juga Chanyeollie membutuhkanmu untuk menghidupkan kekasihnya.. kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, sampai ia bertahan selama 3 tahun dengan gadis yang terbaring kaku itu.."

Tanpa terasa, lelehan airmatanya menetes lebih deras membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Hiks, ini menyedihkan"

.

.

 **This is Hurt**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre :** **Hurt / Comfort & Romance**

 **Cast :** **Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Xi LuHan, Oh SeHun**

 **Summary: Harusnya aku tau. Tau bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku agar aku menghidupkan kekasihmu yang sudah terbujur kaku disana selama 3 tahun. Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura menginginkan diriku. Ini sakit, kau tau? Jadi aku putuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Ini sakit, kau tau? kekasihmu seorang gadis. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau membutuhkan lelaki sepertiku? Oh iya aku lupa. Kau hanya berpura-pura. Ini sakit, kau tau? Yaoi! ChanBaek! HunHan!**

WARNING! : This is my fanfiction! no plagiat!

 **Don't Like Don't Reading!**

 **Note : Baca A/N dibawah**

 **HappyReading^^**

.

.

Chanyeol masih didalam ruang rahasia itu, seakan betah disana. Tak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari situ. Duduk diam memandangi tubuh kekasihnya yang terbaring kaku disitu, sampai deringan ponsel memecahkan keheningan diruangan itu. Tampak raut tak suka dari wajah tampannya. Dengan wajah dingin, Chanyeol membanting ponsel mahalnya dilantai marmer itu. Layar ponsel itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan bentuk tak beraturan.

Apa ini? Apa baru saja Chanyeol marah karna ada seseorang yang menelponnya, atau karna.. Ponsel itu berdering dan menggangu tidur panjang kekasihnya?

Apa.. apa sebegitu cintakah kau padanya, Chanyeol?

Di lain tempat, Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Nomornya tidak aktif. Namun, tadi baru saja ia mendengar bunyi dering tunggu telfon yang pertama.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas lelah. Cahayanya baru saja pergi. Bukan pergi dalam artian selamanya, tapi sementara karna harus menenangkan fikirannya yang sedang kacau.

"Hyung, aku tak tau apa jalan fikiran dan kata hatimu berjalan sesuai rencanamu atau tidak. Tapi ketahuilah, aku merasa kau.. Mulai membutuhkannya. Dan itu sebabnya aku mengikuti semua rencanamu. Aku tau.. Perasaanmu sudah mulai.. Terkikis" nolog Sehun bagai angin yang datang dan pergi begitu saja

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat dari biasanya. Hawa menjadi lebih dingin lagi dan langit masih gelap tertutupi awan hitam pekat. Matahari tidak ingin keluar menyinari bumi. Rintik-rintik air telah menghiasi bumi dan kemudian bertambah banyak dan deras.

Baekhyun bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya dengan gelisah. Dia merasa sangat kedinginan. Ingin sekali ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kakinya malas untuk beranjak. Dia begitu kedinginan. Bukankah dia bisa bertahan pada dinginnya tadi malam?

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Dan benar saja, kamarnya begitu gelap dengan jendela terbuka. Hawanya benar-benar dingin.

Dengan langkah gontai, Baekhyun berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Tapi ia belum menutup jendelanya, dan malah berdiri termenung di depan jendela.

"Hahhh.. Langitnya menangis, yah? Aku turut bersedih.." lirih Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan jemari lentiknya menutup jendela itu dan beranjak kembali ketempat tidurnya

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di kasur sisi kanan dan membiarkan sisi kirinya kosong.

"Chanyeollie.. Apa dia masih disana? Diruangan itu? Menunggunya?" lirih Baekhyun

Suara langkah kaki terdengar disekitar lorong rumah. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin saja itu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan rumah super mewah ini. Saat dirasa rasa kantuknya mulai menyerang kembali, manik coklat bening itu pun mulai terpejam namun tak bertahan saat pintunya terbuka dengan agak kasar.

"Chanyeollie.." gumam Baekhyun dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya

Chanyeol berdiri disana, dengan mata yang berusaha untuk terbuka. Mata bulat yang biasa menatap tajam itu tampak kelelahan, terbukti dari matanya yang akan menutup jikalau dia tidak memaksanya terbuka lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai dan membantingkan tubuhnya diranjang empuk itu, tepat disamping Baekhyun yang masih terduduk disana.

"Chan.."

"Bisakah, kau diam?" desis Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, namun gagal karna matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dia lelah

"Chan..yeolie.." bisik Baekhyun terkejut dan tersenyum saat melihat kedua manik sehitam kelam itu mulai menutup

Ngumaman tak jelas terlontar dari bibir lelaki jangkung itu. Perlahan, dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut abu kehijauan itu. Tak mau Chanyeol terbangun, Baekhyun berinisiatif mengelus surai abu kehijauan itu sambil bersenandung kecil yang membuat tidur lelaki tampan itu semakin nyenyak

"Tidurlah pangeranku.. Aku akan selalu menunggumu"

.

.

Seseorang dengan hondie yang hampir menutup separuh wajahnya itu sedang bergelut dengan Tabletnya dan sesekali tersenyum aneh, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar gedung pencakar itu.

Senyum anehnya semakin melebar saat mendapat apa yang dia mau.

"Kim Ye Jin.. Jadi dia. Cih, kau akan menyesal Park Chanyeol!" gumamnya dan seketika angin berhembus membuat hondienya sedikit tersibak memperlihatkan kedua manik coklat seperti mata rusa. Mata rusa?! Okay, ini patut untuk dicurigai

 _Kadang ia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat romantis. Tapi ingat, ada alasan dari semua itu. Berhati-hatilah, karna dunia itu fana._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N : Hello? Ada yang kangen nggak sih, sama Ca? *ada dong XD**

 **Ca hiatusnya lama nggak? Lama? ca ngucapin maaf sebesar-besarnyaaa readers! Oke, pembukaan hiatus sementara Ca adalah This is Hurt. Yeeaayy! Ca juga mau minta maaf karna Chap 2 yg kemaren'' Ca hapus karna kurang nyambung gitu.. Ca udah tambahin beberapa scane di chap ini yang nggak terlalu romance -_-"**

 **oh ya.. perlu diberitahukan sama readers juseyeooo, This is Hurt awalnya bakalan pendek-pendek aja.. kek ficlet gitu... tapi akhirnya bakalan puannjangg.. okeh?**

 **masih ada yang belum ngerti sama mutiara yang Baek punya? Gini.. jadi sumber kehidupan Baek itu mutiara perak, dan Baek itu laki'' istimewa.. tapi mutiara itu tiba-tiba aja pecah jadi dua waktu Baek usia remaja. Trus mau digimanaiin Baek buat hidupiin ceweknya Yeol itu rahasia.. buweheheh..**

 **oke segitu dulu.. moga sukak ya..**

 **Mau ff ini lanjutt? Review okay?**

 **Okedeh.. bye semuanya.. aku cinta kalian**

 **follow ig aku yah.. anjanifujo atau mau lebih dekat lagi sama Ca bisa add Ca di Line, id: anjanifujoshihhcbks. kalau mau nge-PM mau nanyaiin sesuatu juga nggak papa kok,, karna itulah sumber kita untuk saling mengenal! *apasih**

 **sekian.**

 **E...XODUSS**

 **Salam manis^^**


End file.
